


Suprise At The Sleepover

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Lemon, M/M, POV Alternating, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your best friend Shirley Fenette are at a sleepover at your house, along with your two other friends; Lelough and Suzaku. You are in one room, and they are in the room above, and the two of you manage to hear and see some pretty interesting stuff ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise At The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to apologise in advance for all the jumping around of the POV in this story.  
> I am also going to warn viewers that this does contain some mature scenes in the bedroom, if you know what I mean ;)  
> Just a quick oneshot I came up with one evening!!  
> Haha, I'm weird xD

You and your best friend Shirley Fenette are having a sleepover at your house. After eating way too many marshmallows and watching a lot of television, you decide it's time to go to bed. You have an enormous house, and so you could easily fit two single beds next to each other in your bedroom. The room below you is the downstairs bathroom, and the room above you is the spare bedroom, where your other two friends Lelouch Lamperouge, and Suzaku Kururugi are sleeping.  
Climbing into bed, you look over at Shirley, who is jumping up and down with excitement. Barely suppressing a grin, you elbow her in the ribs and say;  
"I really hope this works!"  
"Oh me too, me too!" she replies, almost squealing with anticipation. "They are so perfect for each other!"  
"When did you figure that out?!" you chuckle, lying down on your pillows. "You were head-over-heels in love with Lelouch not two weeks ago!"  
"Oh shut up!" Shirley laughs, settling herself down too and staring at the ceiling. "I only want Lulu to be happy, and even if he can't be happy with me then I still want that. And I think Suzaku would make him happy. So there!"  
"Ok!" you laugh, listening intently. Suddenly you hear the door open upstairs.  
"I think that's Suzaku coming in from the bathroom!" Shirley squeaks, clutching her blankets. "Don't talk anymore so we can hear what they're saying!"  
A moment of excited silence falls, before muffled voices sound above you.  
"Suzaku," Lelouch groans. "It's too bright, will you close the door?"  
"Oh sorry," Suzaku says, and you hear him closing the bathroom door behind him.  
"Geez Suzaku," Lelouch says, sitting up in bed. "You could have at least worn more than a towel."  
You and Shirley look at each other, ecstatic!  
"Sorry Lelouch!" Suzaku laughs, sitting down on a bed. You hear the springs creak, but you're not sure if he's sitting on Lelouch's bed or his own.  
"Do you have to sit there?" Lelouch groans again. "You're making my bed sink."  
"Good lord Lelouch, move then! I only need a minute,"  
You hear movement upstairs and assume Lelouch gave in and got off the bed.  
"Hang on Suzaku, you've left your clothes over here,"  
Judging by the footsteps you can hear, you know Lelouch has moved over to the corner of the room.  
"Woops!" Suzaku says, getting off the bed himself. "Coming, hang on."  
Suddenly, you hear a bang upstairs and a muffled gasp of shock. A second later, you hear Lelouch's voice. He sounds startled.  
"Suzaku! What the hell?!"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd protest this much," Suzaku says, you can sense a smirk on his face. "Anyway, I thought you liked me."  
"How did you...?!" Lelouch exclaims, sounding embarrassed.  
"You don't have to be ashamed," Suzaku replies, an understanding tone to his voice. "There's nothing wrong with it. I'm the same, I really like you Lelouch."  
"Well... you could just have said it, instead of jumping on me and kissing me," Lelouch mutters, trying to sound like it bothered him but making a bad job of it.  
You and Shirley are too excited to breathe. Your plan is working!  
"Nobody expects a soldier to be nervous about things, but did it never strike you that I was afraid you'd turn me down if I just came out and said it to your face?" Suzaku said, emotion pouring into his voice. "I have been hoping and dreaming for this moment for the last nine months Lelouch. Nine, long months I've waited for you. Are you going to turn me away?"  
"No of course not," Lelouch says, sounding apologetic. "I'm sorry I made you wait Suzaku. Forgive me."  
Footfalls sound again, softer this time, and then a soft "Oh!".  
***now switching views to the room upstairs as it is too hard to write a good lemon this way!***  
"Wow, Lelouch," Suzaku says, impressed. "Didn't know you could kiss that good."  
"I didn't know either, never done it before," Lelouch replies, pulling Suzaku over to his bed.  
"Well, if that was your first try then... gah!"  
Lelouch pushes Suzaku and he lands on the bed, laughing. Lelouch leaps at him, landing to straddle the soldier beneath him. But positions are reversed rather quickly as Suzaku twists his body, pulling Lelouch under him instead. The two are smiling widely.  
"I do hope the girls downstairs can't hear us," Lelouch says, gazing up at the boy above him.  
"Who cares?!" Suzaku says, winking cheekily and undoing the top few buttons of Lelouch's cotton shirt. "Now let's have some fun!"  
"Hey!" Lelouch exclaims as Suzaku expertly pulls his shirt clean off him, without breaking any buttons!"  
"How did you do that?!"  
"Quick fingers," Suzaku says, smiling. "And it's not like you can do it back!"  
"No, that's right. You've still got that damn towel on!"  
"Not really necessary anymore though, huh?" Suzaku says, ripping it away.  
As Lelouch gazed in awe at every inch of the boy on top of him, he could have sworn he heard two excited squeals coming from the room below them. However, he quickly forgot about them as Suzaku pulled his head up into a passionate kiss.  
Lelouch responded best he could, but for someone with no previous experience, he struggled. Trying to copy as much as possible, he wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck, pulling him down on top of him.  
Eventually, they needed air and broke the kiss, looking lustfully into each other's eyes.  
"You know," Suzaku said quietly, propping himself up on his elbows and fiddling with Lelouch's belt. "You'd never know you'd never kissed anyone before."  
"Thanks," Lelouch replied shyly, as his belt was thrown to the floor. "But honestly, I haven't."  
"Oh I know. I can tell you're not lying, your body is too honest," Suzaku said slowly, planting a gentle kiss on Lelouch's forehead as he unzipped his jeans.  
"How can you tell stuff like that?" Lelouch asked, raising his body slightly to help Suzaku remove his jeans completely.  
"I know you Lelouch, I know you well," Suzaku explained as he threw the jeans down to join the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. "You've been my best friend for longer than I can remember, don't think I can't tell when you're lying or not."  
"Aah!" Lelouch gasped, as he felt Suzaku's hand on him in a place where he wasn't used to being touched.  
"Trust me now Lelouch," Suzaku whispered, licking at Lelouch's neck as he slipped his boxers off with one hand. "I know what I'm doing. So don't protest and you'll have the time of your life, I promise."  
"O-ok, Suzaku," Lelouch moaned as he felt Suzaku's hand clench softly around him.  
The tension he had been feeling deep in his stomach suddenly intensified. His body lurched upwards as Suzaku's hand moved downwards. The feeling became stronger and stronger. Lelouch was becoming slightly alarmed by it. He looked to Suzaku for an explanation, but Suzaku just smiled and started to tease and stroke with his fingers, making Lelouch shudder with pleasure.  
Just as he thought his stomach might explode; Suzaku removed his hand gently, grinning at Lelouch's whimper of disappointment.  
"Want more, do we?" he says with a cheeky half smile on his face. "We'll see how this goes."  
Lelouch instinctively knew what to do.  
***now back to your POV***  
"Shall I just copy?" Lelouch asks uncertainly. You hear the bedsprings creak again.  
"Yeah," Suzaku says and then sharply breaths in. "Yes Lelouch, just like that!"  
Shirley is now looking like she might pass out, her eyes are glazed over as you imagine yours must be as you both try to picture what is going on above you. Suddenly;  
"Oh god, Lelouch! Stop!"  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Lelouch sounds concerned.  
"No, it's just...ah..." Suzaku is out of breath. "If you'd kept going I'd...huh... never have been able to finish this...pant... you're too good!"  
"Ah, I think I'm getting the hang of this," Lelouch replies, you can tell there's a smile playing around his lips right now. "So I wonder what you'd do if I did this:"  
A slight pause, then Suzaku's loud groan of;  
"Oh god Lelouch! Don't!"  
Lelouch laughs.  
"Seems I know how to get you going pretty good,"  
"Now don't get too cocky!" Suzaku says, and you hear Lelouch squeal and the bedsprings sink.  
***back to upstairs, sorry for the jumping :P***  
Suzaku jumps on top of Lelouch again and, grabbing his discarded towel from the end of the bed, ties it over his eyes as a blindfold. Pinning Lelouch to the bed by his wrists, he proceeds to trace his tongue over Lelouch's stomach muscles, making him writhe and squirm.  
"Gah!" he exclaims, feeling something throbbing between his legs. "Suzaku! Lower, please!"  
Suzaku does as he asks, tracing his tongue over the tip of Lelouch's erection.  
Startled and excited by this new sensation, Lelouch lets out a long, shuddering moan. Suzaku lifts his head, smirking as he sees a disappointed look on Lelouch's face. He removes the blindfold.  
"Are you tired? Shall we stop?" Lelouch asks, hoping otherwise.  
"You really think a soldier could get tired out that easily?" Suzaku replies, grinning. "Nah, let's keep going!"  
***again, back to your POV and, again, apologies for jumping around!***  
"Oh god yes! Aah, do that again Suzaku!"  
A plethora of cries and groans now fills your bedroom. Shirley is attempting to suppress a nosebleed and you are trying hard not to pass out.  
When you two had decided to put them in the same room, you had hoped they would hit it off, but not quite this much! You had imagined a kiss, maybe sleeping in the same bed or taking a shower together. You hadn't expected this much intimacy to spark between them in just one night!  
"Nnnnn.... ahh! Oh my god, Lelouch!"  
Shirley looks at you with a familiar, cheeky twinkle in her eyes.  
"I have an idea," she says, crawling onto the foot of your bed. You sit up.  
"Why don't we try and get a video camera in there?"  
"Oh lordy Shirley!" you exclaim, thinking about how awesome it would be if you succeeded. "We'd never manage it, they'd catch us."  
Suddenly a loud bang upstairs and the sound of someone shouting out in ecstasy.  
"You really think they'll hear two people creeping around outside when they're in that kind of state?!" Shirley says, smirking. "They've got us to thank for all this, so we deserve a little repayment I think."  
"What kind of repayment is this though?!" you say, trying to put some sense into your dirty mind.  
"Just listen to those two for a moment," Shirley says, looking at the ceiling. "And now imagine a sight to go with those sounds. Imagine what fun that would be!"  
"Oh alright then! It probably is awesome up there," you say, barely concealing an excited grin.  
"Probably awesome! Have you heard them? They've gotta be going at it like mad! Come on, grab your video recorder and let's go!"  
Shirley grabs your arm and pulls you to the door. You manage to pull your camera off the shelf before you're dragged up the staircase and onto the third floor landing. It's pretty obvious which room the two boys are in, the noise is unbelievable.  
"Quick! Push the door open a little, just so you can get the lens through!" Shirley squeaks.  
You slowly turn the doorknob and open the door an inch or two, just so you can get your camera through it without banging the doorframe and making a noise.  
Setting the camera down on the floor, you turn it on and press the record button. Watching it for a few seconds just to make sure the view is right, you then creep quietly over to the other side of the landing and watch the gap in the doorframe. You can't see much, as the room is very dark, and there are pillows and clothes all over the floor. But what you can see was well worth getting out of bed for!  
You can vaguely make out Lelouch, half-sitting, leaning against the head of the bed, his legs spread wide, his head thrown back in pleasure. His hands are gripping Suzaku's hair, as Suzaku works on down below, a smirk on his face as he knows that Lelouch is having the time of his life!  
Upon seeing this, Shirley is unable to contain her excited squeal, and you have to slap a hand over her mouth to keep yourselves hidden! However...  
"Suzaku? What's wrong?" Lelouch says, between heavy pants.  
"Nothing, I just thought I heard... never mind!" Suzaku replies, sounding curious.  
"C'mon, let's get back downstairs!" you say, grabbing Shirley's arm and dragging her along with you before the two of you are caught.  
Back in your bedroom, you settle back into bed and attempt to get some sleep, however, it is almost sunrise by the time the noise dies down upstairs and you can finally doze off, dreaming of unspeakable things!  
***the next morning, your POV***  
You and Shirley sat at the breakfast table, eating bacon and eggs, and exceedingly looking forward to looking at the results of your little secret camera!  
Suddenly, you hear a horrified shout, and thundering footsteps come charging down the stairs, until Suzaku bursts into the kitchen, looking positively livid.  
He marches over to you, brandishing your video camera in your face.  
"Was this you?!" he yells, scowling at you.  
You and Shirley burst into fits of laughter, unable to talk for a few minutes.  
"Hell yes!" Shirley says eventually, clutching her side. "Thank you for the show!"  
"How dare you!" Suzaku bellows. "And how did you even know what was going on?!"  
"Oh please!" you exclaim, rolling your eyes. "I bet everyone in the country could hear you!"  
Before Suzaku can retort, Lelouch staggers into the kitchen. He sits down heavily, and winces.  
"What's up Lulu?" Shirley asks, elbowing him and winking. "Post-virginity loss pains?!"  
"Yeah," Lelouch groans, not even caring that you know!  
"Worth it though huh?" Suzaku says, wrapping his arms around Lelouch from behind and kissing his neck gently.  
"Yeah, totally!" Lelouch replies, grabbing Suzaku's hand.  
You and Shirley grin at each other, grab a handful of toast and run out of the room, before you both end up staring at a second amazing display of boy's love!


End file.
